


Mud and Baked Beans

by nosecoffee



Series: Another Story From Summer Camp [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baked Beans, Based on Real Events, Camp AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Camp AU, Thomas is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If y’all are done flirting, I’d like to announce that my vine has been shared on almost all forms of social media and everyone thinks it’s hilarious.” Laurens yelled from his bunk.</p><p>“That cannot be true,” Lafayette yelled back and there was a small crashing noise.</p><p>“You better be thankful that I invested in an Otterbox, Gilbert, cause if there is one crack on that phone I am making you personally pay for the repairs.”</p><p>-</p><p>A brightly coloured party horn, a lame trick, and a bowl of baked beans. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud and Baked Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Cause y'all loved the first one so much, I wrote another one. This one is based loosely on events happened at my last camp. I'm not kidding. Anyway, enjoy, y'all.

It’s not that he didn’t like Sam, it’s just that he kept blowing that stupid, brightly coloured, disposable horn and he wouldn’t stop. And that was a problem. For Alex, anyway.

“Sam,” Alex said, putting his fork down. That was alright, Aaron thought. He had been neglecting his risotto anyway. “Sam. _Sam_ , I need you to stop.”

Sam looked up. The little horn hung from the corner of his mouth like some sort of sick parody of a hipster cigarette. “Why?” And for good measure, gave a shitty toot.

Alex flinched. His eye started twitching. Aaron, slid a little away from Alex just in case he decided to explode.

“ _Sam,_ if you don’t stop, I might actually hurt you, and I know that’s against camp rules.” Alex said, teeth clenched.

Hercules had looked up from his plate and had nudged Laurens, jerking his chin to what was about to go down. Aaron knew Alex well enough to know that he wouldn’t hold his temper for much longer.

“It’s a _horn,_ Hamilton. Jesus, don’t be so sensitive.” Sam snorted. By this point the whole table was watching them. Laurens was trying to subtly pull out his phone.

“Sam.” Alex was glaring at him. Aaron slid back and grabbed Alex’s elbow gently.

“Alex, just leave it. We can just leave.”

Sam blew it a few times and Alex took a deep breath. Then he stood up, and Aaron exhaled in relief.

But his relief was short-lived because Alex was still glaring at Sam. “If you blow that motherfucking horn, one more fucking time, Seabury, I swear to _god_ -”

And Seabury looked him right in the eye, straightened the stupid little orange horn, and blew it.

“THAT’S IT!” Alex ripped away from Aaron and began to climb over the table.

“Alex, wait, no-!” Aaron yelled. Sam looked like his world was ending and fell off his bench in fright. Laurens and Hercules had stood up to get a better view, Laurens’ phone in plain sight as Alex made it over the table and punched Sam straight in the nose.

There was some cheering (Laurens and Hercules were to thank for starting the chant “Break the horn! Break the horn!”) and some screams, and then people were dragging the two boys away from each other.

They were both tugged from the room, Sam’s stupid party horn being crushed underfoot in the struggle, and the room was left silent.

Lafayette broke it. “Tell me somebody got that.”

Laurens laughed, sitting down and playing with his phone. “I’m already making it a vine.”

Aaron sat down heavily. “I can’t believe he actually punched him. I didn’t think it’d get that bad.”

Hercules snorted. The general conversation in the hall had started up and no one was paying attention to their table now.

“I’m gonna need evidence that that happened, cause that was vicious.” Lafayette cackled.

“You need footage of a kid blowing a horn and another kid climbing over a table to punch him in the face?” Aaron asked from behind his hands.

“Yeah. Quality content, Burr.”

-

Apparently, though Aaron hadn’t seen it happen, Sam had kicked him in the face. Which was why he gasped when he Alex walked into their cabin with a huge bruise on his cheek.

“What the fuck.” Aaron said, touching it lightly. “Nah, I was gonna just ignore him, but now I’m gonna whoop his ass.”

“Aaron, I’m fine. He wears those shitty K-Mart store-brand sneakers anyway. I just have a headache and a big enough bruise that I can just lie and tell people I got it while wrestling a grizzly bear to save a newborn.”

Laurens snorted from his bunk where he was scrolling through vine. “Yeah, and only everyone on this camp and the internet will know that you were actually wrestling a fourteen year-old for a party horn. Cause you were pissed.”

Alex threw a used tissue at him. “I will piss on all the things you value, Laurens. Don’t doubt that.”

Laurens laughed in reply, but ducked his head down as well.

Alex went to sit on the vanity and Aaron pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Is he being punished?” He asked, putting his toothbrush under the tap as it ran.

Alex snorted, picking his nails. “His blood nose was punishment enough, I reckon. He looked pretty bad and he started crying a little. I almost felt a little bad for a millisecond.”

Aaron smacked his arm playfully, and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth.

“If y’all are done flirting, I’d like to announce that my vine has been shared on almost all forms of social media and everyone thinks it’s hilarious.” Laurens yelled from his bunk.

“That cannot be true,” Lafayette yelled back and there was a small crashing noise.

“You better be thankful that I invested in an Otterbox, Gilbert, cause if there is one crack on that phone I am making you personally pay for the repairs.”

-

_“Oh. My. GOD.”_

Aaron blinked in his sudden wakefulness. Alex snuffled against the back of his neck, curling into a tighter ball behind him in the bed. The muffled scream had elongated.

Aaron watched Laurens sit up in his bed and rub his eyes. The bed above Burr creaked as Hercules woke. Lafayette pulled a pillow over his head and groaned.

“Is that Lee?” Laurens asked.

“What is he doing at three am?” Aaron asked him after glancing at Alex and his wristwatch.

“Beats me.”

Their conversation was further cut off as a few doors down a door smashed open and Lee’s voice amplified.

“THE APOCALYPSE HAS ARRIVED! FILL YOUR POCKETS WITH FRUIT CAKE AND RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!” He screamed, running past their dorm.

Lafayette swore in French and hit himself repeatedly in the face with his pillow. “Oh my god, just kill me.”

At this point Alex was waking up. “Maybe he’ll stop?” Aaron suggested.

“THEY’RE COMING! THEY’RE HUNTING! NO ONE IS SAFE!”

“I seriously doubt it.” Hercules commented.

Laurens looked utterly dead inside. “Someone’s gonna have to get up and make him shut up.”

“Not it.” Aaron groaned.

“Not it.” Alex followed.

“ _Pas._ ” Lafayette said. No one commented on his butchered French. No one would at three am.

“Not it.” Hercules finished and Laurens glared at them all before vaulting over the edge of the bunk bed and made his way to the door.

“Fuck y’all.” He said to them. The door opened and Lee’s shrieks pierced their eardrums. “LEE! SHUT THE FUCK UP, MAN! SOME OF US TRYING TO SLEEP!”

“MAYBE YOUR PUNY BRAIN IS TOO SMALL, BUT ZOMBIES HAVE INVADED! WE HAVE NO CHANCE! WE CAN ONLY RUN!” Lee yelled back.

“JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN SLEEP!”

“LAURENS, I DON’T THINK YOU GET IT-!” John slammed the door and Lee’s words became muffled.

“I tried my best.” He said to them and collapsed on the floor, pulling Alex’s pillow off his bed and pulling it over his head. “I’m gonna beg for death for a while. Or maybe sleep. Whichever comes first.”

“That’s what she said.” Hercules mumbled.

“Good to know you’re back to you’re sleeping normally.” Aaron told him.

“Go fuck yourself, Burr.”

“Sorry, Laurens,” Aaron said. “I’ve got a boyfriend for that now.”

Alex high fived him and Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens all groaned in unison.

“You two are disgusting and I hope unconsciousness takes me before one of you gets horny.” Laurens muttered.

-

Aaron knew he had bags but honestly, nobody in the hall looked well rested. Lee wasn’t even there.

The Schuyler’s were hanging off each other, Madison looked sicker than usual, and Adams looked like he was falling asleep in his oatmeal.

He was in the breakfast line and the guy in front of him made him roll his eyes. The guy who had thought it was funny to roll down a hill in the middle of the night with one of his roommates watching. And then somehow convinced him that he was dead.

Thomas Jefferson.

Aaron huffed and leaned on his other leg. Unfortunately, and Aaron cursed himself for his stupidity, Thomas turned around and grinned at Aaron.

“Morning, Aaron.”

He gave Thomas the most neutral face he could muster at eight in the morning and replied, “Good morning, Thomas. Heard you were terrorizing the village again last night.”

Thomas laughed and the line moved. Aaron shoved him a little. “It was just a little fun, is all.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “From what I heard, you convinced Lee that you fell down a hill and died, and then turned up in the dorm, covered head-to-toe in mud and convinced him that you were a zombie.”

Thomas shrugged and moved up the line. Aaron went and started to fill his bowl with baked beans. Thomas leaned against the table. “And Lee wet the bed and had a mental breakdown. So what?”

“You convinced him that you were a _zombie._ Of course he was scared shitless. And the fruitcake thing was just referencing that everyone had filled their pockets with the fruitcake we had for desert last night. I think he was suggesting that we’d be living off fruitcake for the rest of our lives.” Aaron didn’t even look up.

“Informed much?” Oh god, he had his flirty tone on.

“Disgusting much?”

“Hey, I showered.”

Aaron sighed. “I wasn’t referring to your cleanliness, Thomas.”

“What? Your mind in the gutter, this morning, Aaron?” Thomas grinned. Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Go to hell, Thomas.”

“Only if you go with me,” And Aaron saw Alex rushing at him, and wasn’t sure whether to feel relief or frustration.

“Hey, back off, asshole, or you might find yourself drowning in your own bowl of baked beans. The boy said no, take a fucking hint.” And Alex dragged him away from the breakfast bar.

“You didn’t have to do that, you jealous little gremlin.” Aaron said as Alex sat him down at their table. Their roommates were either still asleep or still in the breakfast line and in Hercules’ case, it was both. They had at most a few minutes of privacy.

“Yes I did. He was trying to make a move on you.” Alex pressed his face into Aaron’s arm.

“He was being his usual asshole-y self. Just leave it.” Alex continued to smush his face into Aaron’s arm. “Are you gonna keep doing that until you get hungry, or are you gonna kiss me before I eat baked beans and you refuse to kiss me until I next brush my teeth, because, and I quote, ‘baked beans are the food of the devil, and the taste lingers’.”

Alex pulled back a little and looked at Aaron with large eyes.

Aaron raised his eyebrows a little.

Alex pushed Aaron’s bowl away from him very slowly and sat up properly.

“Good.” He kissed him on the nose. “Cause I wasn’t about to deal with your constant whining today.”

“Oh my god, do _not_ talk about that this early in the morning,” Hercules said, sitting down across from them with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

“We weren’t, but just because you complained we’re gonna make out now.” Aaron almost laughed, but Alex was kissing him before he could, and he wasn’t about to stop him.

“Gross, I’m tryna eat here.” He made a gagging noise and Aaron flipped him the bird.

“You’re one to talk,” Lafayette commented, sitting down beside Hercules while Alex was trying desperately to crawl into Aaron’s lap. “We’ve all seen you sneak out to meet Eliza.”

Hercules choked on his eggs and Alex slipped off the bench laughing.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, my Tumblr is @nose-coffee, ad you can stalk me, follow me and send me prompts. Please leave kudos and comments, cause they mean a lot, even if you're just screaming. Big thanks to Kayden for editing and encouragement, and in that respect, Parker for inspiring me. See y'all next time! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
